


【all羡】水行渊（上）

by abb



Series: all羡 [1]
Category: all羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all羡, 曦羡, 蓝忘机 - Freeform, 蓝曦臣 - Freeform, 魏无羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abb/pseuds/abb
Summary: all羡r18，双性肉文窒息play水下play媚药play
Relationships: 爱情 - Relationship
Series: all羡 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547197
Kudos: 322





	【all羡】水行渊（上）

**Author's Note:**

> all羡r18，双性肉文  
窒息play  
水下play  
媚药play

水波粼粼的河道是彩衣镇一道著名景点，许多人千里迢迢来到这里，只为体验这里独特的民族风情，吴侬软语的叫卖声，热热闹闹，一点也不让人烦躁，这些干净清亮的声音反而像纯净的温水一样将来自四面八方的人们包裹。 “喵，喵呜...”小猫把眼睛眯成细缝，嘟着粉嫩小嘴，撒着娇，把白乎乎的肚皮翻过来晒太阳。 一只细白清秀的手抚上了它的肚皮，呼噜着柔柔软软的白毛。 小猫的粉爪爪抓着骨节分明的手指舔着，被手指的清香酒味奶味诱得欲罢不能。 “哈哈哈哈，好痒。”好听的男孩声从上面传来，手指把小小的一只喵抱起来，亲亲小猫的鼻头，一点也不客气的蹂躏起小猫。 “哇呼呼！！！”小猫被欺负得直叫。 “蓝湛蓝湛！看小猫！”魏无羡蹦蹦跶跶得跑到蓝忘机身侧，叽叽喳喳要给他看猫。 冰雕玉琢的清冷俊俏少年侧脸一瞥。 “无聊。”冷冷一句。 “嘿～小古板，你明明喜欢的紧吧！耳根都红了！当然啦～喜欢我可能多一点。”魏无羡把猫放在蓝忘机肩上。 “滚。”蓝忘机烦透了这个妖精，狠狠瞪一眼妖精，这次是整个耳朵都红了。 把被蹂躏得生无可恋的猫递给蓝曦臣后，蓝忘机快步走开，把魏无羡远远抛在身后。 蓝曦臣是最喜欢猫的，他温温润润的性格本就喜爱干净纯洁的柔软小物，光是不与人接触的蓝忘机就不止一次的看见蓝曦臣抚养小鸟小猫了，魏无羡给的兔子被蹂躏地尤其惨。 魏无羡哈哈大笑，江澄调侃他没事找事，人家懒得理他，他还乐此不疲地骚扰人家。 “魏小公子可别生气，忘机是喜欢的紧的，他虽嘴上不说，但魏小公子给的小礼物，忘机都有小心翼翼收藏哦。”蓝曦臣一如既往地笑眯眯地说。 魏无羡跳到里地三尺，黑溜溜的眼睛冒光，惊喜道，“我就知道！蓝湛果然是喜欢我的！”他又大喊着蓝湛喜滋滋地跑上去了。 蓝曦臣和其他子弟面面相觑。 午时的彩衣镇热闹极了。 魏无羡搭着蓝忘机的肩膀，一路和蓝忘机叽叽喳喳嬉笑过来。 不对，只有魏无羡在叽叽喳喳。 蓝忘机扶额，小妖精话是真多，他自己和自己都能说相声说到飞起。 到了彩衣镇，魏无羡打到一半的哈欠都不打了。 拉着蓝忘机东跑西跑，这个瞧瞧那个看看。 蓝忘机把绣着云纹的精致沉甸甸钱袋递给他，被拉着飞奔也雅正无比，无奈提示他先干正事。 魏无羡鼓起雪白俊俏小脸撒娇“哎呀～买完再干也不迟啊～” 谈话间就听到一阵骚乱，女人的尖叫声和求救声混乱无比。 蓝忘机拉着魏无羡往河下一瞧，果见水底有发丝状妖怪，密密麻麻看的人头皮发麻。

“咦——”魏无羡嫌弃道，“水行渊?”

“嗯。”蓝忘机魏无羡正往船上走。

“不是说水鬼吗，怎么成水行渊了?”魏无羡把手搭给蓝忘机，蓝忘机又把魏无羡牵进船里与其他人汇合。

蓝曦臣被溺水的商人翻过来，面孔干瘦，舌头三尺长，表情可怖，死相可怕，一副精气全无的模样“是温氏。”

魏无羡被蓝忘机捂住眼，带到一旁“是了，水行渊这种怨气冲天的淫秽之物，只能是上游的温氏干下来的了。”

一行人分为几条船，往湖深处去了。

随着雾越来越大，水的颜色也越来越深，值得黑成一片，深邃的令人毛骨悚然。

魏无羡笑嘻嘻得用船桨和弄墨水样黑乎乎的湖水。

等他回过神来，雾已经浓到伸手不见五指了。

他急忙大声呼喊“江澄！！？蓝湛！！！”

喊得气喘呼呼，也除了回声没有回应，他冷静下来，喘匀了气，把船往回划。

面前的浓雾被破开。

坏了！要撞上了！

然而这时候划船转弯已经晚了

“嘭——”

魏无羡闭上眼，双手护住头，正准备来一个船毁人亡，腰上一紧，身上一轻。

魏无羡心中大喜，原以为是哪个世家公子托住了他。

却突然发现把自己救起的触手样的东西，紧箍着他的腰把他狠狠地往水里拖！

“啊啊啊啊——”

魏无羡被水行渊包裹起来，竟也没有感到窒息。

魏无羡不断地被水行渊往下拉，不知道里水面多远了，水也从浓黑渐变成粉红，就算松开魏无羡，他也游不回去了...


End file.
